I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telescopic sight comprising at least one main tube and a reticule with a reticule adjusting device arranged on the main tube for adjusting the reticule and an optical focusing means with a focus adjusting device arranged on the main tube for focusing the optical focusing means.
Particularly in the case of telescopic sights with a high degree of magnification the optical focusing means must be set or focused to the target distance in order to achieve a sharp image. A further reason for a suitable optical focusing means is avoiding a spacing between the image of the target produced by the objective lens and the reticule as such a spacing would result in parallax and thus an aiming error. In addition at least any relatively high-grade telescopic sight requires a reticule adjusting device for adjusting the reticule.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the state of the art to use objective lens-side adjusting rings as the focus adjusting device. In addition, however, there are also telescopic sights in which a total of three adjusting turrets are provided in the region of the central tube. Two of those adjusting turrets serve as the reticule adjusting device. The third adjusting turret serves as the focus adjusting device.
The objective lens-side adjusting ring as the focus adjusting device is relatively unwieldy to operate. In addition, it involves a large diameter for the telescopic sight in the objective lens region, and thus involves a correspondingly high weight. In addition, relatively high mounting on the rifle is necessary.
The consequence of the above-mentioned variant having the three adjusting turrets is that at least the two laterally disposed adjusting turrets are each only simple to operate with one hand. In addition, that variant represents a large amount of space occupied on the telescopic sight. That causes problems in particular when still further adjusting functions, such as, for example, controlling the brightness of the reticule illumination, are to be provided. A further disadvantage of this variant is that the distance set at the optical focusing means cannot be read off in alignment with the telescopic sight axis. Overall the variant with the three adjusting turrets means that the telescopic sight is of an irregular overall appearance. A further disadvantage is that the additional focusing device is a nuisance when bearing the weapon.